The present invention relates to a process and a device for compacting stacks of cutouts in a packaging machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to a process for compacting stacks of cardboard cutouts in a packaging machine, for example a machine for packaging cigarettes in rigid packets, and to a device which performs this process.
It is known that said packaging machines are fed with stacks of cardboard cutouts intended to constitute the outer container of the packets.
In particular, the stacks of cutouts are supplied in an orderly arrangement in layers formed by a plurality of parallel rows on conventional pallet-like support means.
The stacks removed by the elements which feed the packaging machine can easily be jumbled, i.e. part of the cardboard cutouts may not be perfectly aligned. This obviously compromises the correct insertion of said stacks inside a hopper-like container which feeds a separator element which is suitable to separate the individual cutouts to be transferred to the processing line of the machine.